(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disposal processing apparatus, a disposal processing information management system, and a disposal processing method for disposing of a recording medium.
(ii) Background Art
A secret document management system is known which manages secret documents by disposing of a secret document by cutting it after acquiring and storing the information contained in it.